Thin
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel strives to be more elven he thinks
1. Default Chapter

Title: Thin  
  
Discalimer: I do not own the characters so don't sue me for you would be poor.  
  
Summary: Estel strives to be more elven so he thinks.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy all reviews are welcome all flames will be used to hurt someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Estel walked back home replaying the conversation in his mind over and over. "You are too fat to keep up with us." True, he was not as slender as an elf, but he was thin and lean. He had almost caught the other ones. "Perhaps if I lose just a few pounds I will catch them." Estel thought. With this thought in his mind Estel felt a little better as he entered the house.   
  
"How was your day, ion nin?" his father asked as he met him in the hall.   
  
"It was fine, Ada." Estel replied.   
  
"Good then go wash up, for dinner is almost ready."   
  
As Estel entered the dining room his brothers and father looked up. "We thought you would never get here." Elrohir said.   
  
Estel laughed at his brother and began to fill his plate. As he began to eat the earlier conversation replayed in his mind. Remembering his goal he pushed back the plate. "May I be excused ,Ada, I am full."   
  
"Estel, you have hardly eaten anything, do you feel alright?"   
  
"Yes Ada, I feel fine, just full." Estel said.   
  
Elrond looked at his son questioningly, but he seemed fine. "Very well, Estel you may be excused."   
  
Estel climbed the stairs to his room to take a long hot bath.   
  
As he crawled into bed that night his hunger returned. His mind however was set, he would catch those elves. Elrond entered to tuck him in and as he leaned over to kiss his forehead Estel's stomach rumbled. "Estel are you sure you do not wish for something to eat?"   
  
"Yes, Ada I am sure." Estel said.   
  
"Okay then off to sleep then little one." Estel rolled over and dreamed of winning the race. 


	2. What he doesn't know won't hurt him

Title: Thin  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them I just borrow them from Tolkien for fun.  
  
Summary: Estel tries to more elven.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews are welcome all flames wil be used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day Estel walked into the field and met up with the elflings. "May we race again?" he said.   
  
The other elves laughed at him but agreed. "Sure, if you wish to lose again." the oldest in the group said. Ready set go! Estel ran as fast as he could, but still lost the race. He did, however, not lose by much. A little disappointed he left the chuckling crowd. He was now more determined than ever to beat them. He went into the gardens and practiced until his father came out to call him to dinner.   
  
"Estel, go inside your face is as red as a beet!"   
  
"Yes Ada, sorry I lost track of time." Once again Estel came into the dining room. Hunger gnawed at him, but he wished to catch those elves more than anyone knew.   
  
"Estel, eat." his father said and the look he gave him left no room for discussion. Estel filled his plate, but only ate a couple of bites. He slipped some it in his pockets when no one noticed. He had slipped so much into his pockets they were now bulging.  
  
"Ada I am done, may I go now?"   
  
Elrond looked at his son's plate and seeing it was almost empty relented. "Yes go ahead, but only for an hour or so then come back in." Elrond looked to the other two. "Does Estel seem to be acting strange to either of you?"   
  
"Oh Ada, Estel always acts strange." Elladan said.   
  
Outside Estel had taken the food from his pockets and thrown it in the bushes. "By the time for the race I will be as small as an elf, and I will win." he thought.   
  
As night descended on them Estel was getting ready for bed. Elrond came in to tuck him in and Estel's stomach began to rumble from hunger once more.   
  
"Estel, your stomach talks as if you have not eaten in days." Elrond laughed, for he did not know he had spoken the truth.   
  
Estel just stood staring at his father. "Has he noticed?" Estel thought with fear.   
  
As Estel crawled into bed Elrond looked at him. "Estel, you seem thinner," the elf lord said, "Perhaps it is all that running you have been doing."   
  
"Yes Ada, that is probably it." Estel said, thanking the Valar his father did not know the real reason.   
  
Poor little Estel what shall happen I wonder?  
  
*cackles as she walks away* 


	3. The Race

Title: Thin  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own them so do not sure me for then you would be the proud owner of nothing.  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta and all reviews are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Alina11- Thanks here is more for you.  
  
Jack Sparrow- Yes I think he is!  
  
Ymmas Sirron-HERE IT IS MORE!!!  
  
Star Stallion- Thanks here's an update  
  
Hobbitsrfun- Will he? read and find out  
  
Xsilicax-LOL Cathy I am innocent really I am*ponders that* cackles  
  
Chris- Thanks! Here is more  
  
Too all others thanks for reviewing on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the week came to an end Estel thought himself ready for this race. As he awoke that morning, however, his head began to spin as he sat up. When Estel flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood the room spun. He closed his eyes for a moment to make it stop.   
  
Elrohir entered the room and asked, "Estel, are you alright?"   
  
"I am fine stop mothering me, Ro." Truly he felt sick, but he fought back that urge as he spoke. "Elrohir, I'm sorry I'm just excited."   
  
"About what, Estel?"   
  
"There is to be a race today, will you and Dan come and watch?"   
  
"Yes, little brother I would not miss it for anything."   
  
"Hannon le" Estel said as he smiled at his brother. "It is at noon see you there!" as he ran out of the room.   
  
As Elrohir came down to breakfast his father looked up and asked, "Where is your brother? This is the third time this week he has missed breakfast."   
  
"Oh, Adar, he is excited it seems there is a race today, and he wishes us to come."   
  
"That would be a great pleasure for me to see." Elrond said.   
  
Estel's stomach was cramping, his head swimming but as he saw that not only were his brothers here to watch but also his father all else seemed not to matter. Estel looked over to the elflings, he saw they laughed and did not seem to even care about this race. Estel now heard the words Ready...set...go! He took off running hearing his heartbeat in his ears. He ran as he never had before. The thought of his father's beaming face pushed him forward as the space in front of him blurred from the heat of the day. Estel looked to his side, he was actually going to win this race. He stepped up his pace once more. The adrenalin keeping him on his feet. As he crossed the finish line first he heard the applause from his family and their smiling faces as they rushed to him. The other elfling was upset, for he had not paid attention and had started late. Estel smiled brightly at his family before he collapsed to the ground. 


	4. Doubts

Title: Thin  
  
Discalimer: I do not own them! Even though in dreams does.  
  
Summary: see chapter one!  
  
A/N: Thank you to my beta! All reviews are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic!  
  
Star Stallion- Don't keel over then you can't read update.  
  
Hobbitsrfun- Here is your update! Now give me mine lol  
  
Xsilicax: Cathy ty for reviewing my fics means alot!  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Glad you are enjoying it  
  
Dragon Confussed- Here is more for you!  
  
Jack Sparrow- Thinks you are on the right track enjoy!  
  
Ymmas Sirron- You are an awesome reviewer thanks!  
  
crazygirl123- Thanks here is more for you  
  
ngdjs- not longer but here you go  
  
Altril Narmolanya- Here you go  
  
Alex- Thank you ALOT for reviewing  
  
LalaithoftheBrunien- Here is more!  
  
Now we shall proceed forward with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
All the participants at the race ran to the elven lord's son. "Back off all of you give him some room to breathe." Elladan said, his overprotective sense kicking in.  
  
"Father what is wrong with him?" Elrohir said.   
  
"I think he just fainted." Elrond said. "Come let us take him home." Elrond scooped the child up in his arms and a look of surprise crossed his face. He would discuss this with Estel later. As he laid the child on his bed he went to wet a cool cloth for his head. Then he motioned for the twins to meet him in the hall.   
  
"Father what troubles you so?" Elladan asked, looking puzzled.   
  
"Have either of you seen your brother eat this week?"   
  
"Of course, father, he ate." Elrohir said.   
  
As they spoke a servant came up to them. "Excuse me, Lord Elrond, I came to ask on behalf of everyone if Estel is alright."   
  
"He will be well soon enough, thank you for your concern." Elrond turned to finish his conversation with his sons, when the servant spoke again.   
  
"I am sorry, milord, but do you know who has been feeding the animals in the garden lately?" Elrond looked at him and a frown came to his face.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
"Well, I see the animals in the garden everyday feasting on something. I am sorry your lordship, now is not the time for my questions." With this he bowed and left the group standing at the door.   
  
"Come my sons, I have a thought to what ails your brother."   
  
Elladan and Elrohir both looked at each other but shrugged their shoulders and followed their father back into the room.   
  
Estel was starting to wake. He opened his eyes and wondered how he had gotten into his bed. The last thing he remembered was winning the race. "Father, did you see? Did you see me win the race?" Estel tried to sit up too quickly and found out that was a grave mistake.   
  
Elrond smiled at his son. "Yes Estel, and you made me very proud today." Estel beamed from his position on the bed. Elrond looked to Elladan, "Will you sit here with your brother for a moment?"   
  
"Of course, Ada." Both twins said at once.   
  
"I shall only be a few minutes." Elrond said as he left the room.  
  
There is only one left!  
  
Until next time! 


	5. The Answers

Title: Thin  
  
Disclaimer: Still does not own them so DO NOT sue me!  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta. All reviews welcome all flames used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on to the reviews!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Here it is the last one! Now gimmmeee mine LOL  
  
Xsilicax_ Here's the scene you wanted!  
  
Ymmas Sirron- I swear I love your reviews must get you to read all my fics.  
  
Crazygirl123- chapter 5 for you!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- Here you go!  
  
Jack Sparrow- Well here is all your answers!  
  
Daydream- next and last for you!  
  
Atril Narmolanya- Last chappie for you!  
  
Alina11- Thanks!!!  
  
Star-Stallion- No SCREAM! Here it is! lol  
  
Now on with the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The twins occupied their brother with tales of their latest prank. The three fell silent as Elrond came back in carrying a tray of food for Estel. There was a bowl of soup and a piece of fruit. Estel looked up at his father and seeing the look in his eyes knew that that he had discovered the truth.   
  
"Estel, I wish you to eat this all now." Elrond said firmly.   
  
"But then I won't be able to catch the other elves, Ada. I need to be thinner; really I do."  
  
It then dawned on the twins what all this was about and they turned to their brother. "Estel, we love you for you not how thin you are." Elrohir said.   
  
"Who cares what the other elves think; we will teach you to catch them without going hungry to do so." Elladan spoke.   
  
Elrond smiled at the wisdom his sons had just spoken. "So will you eat, Estel?"  
  
Estel smiled at them all tears in his eyes from their kind words. "Yes, I will eat." He picked the spoon up and took a small amount of soup. Once it hit his mouth the wonderful taste made him start to gulp it down.   
  
"Slow down Estel before…" Elrond never finished the words as Estel heaved the soup back up.   
  
"I am sorry." Estel said through choked sobs.   
  
"It is alright, ion nin." The three of them cleaned up Estel and the bed. Elladan and Elrohir hugged their brother before being shooed out by Elrond. He then handed the piece of fruit to Estel who ate it slowly.   
  
"Estel, you know that I am proud of you.. don't you?"   
  
"Yes Ada, I do now," Estel smiled, "but Ada I can not seem to fall asleep." Elrond sat down on the bed and gathered him up in his arms. He began to rock Estel like when he was very small. "Ada, can we have stew tomorrow?"   
  
Elrond laughed, "Yes, now go to sleep."   
  
"Ada?"   
  
"Yes, Estel?"   
  
"I hope to grow up to be just like you." The child said as he finally drifted off to sleep. The elf lord's heart beamed with love as he continued to rock the child who had stolen his heart  
  
Well that is it for this one. You could go read Never tell or wait for the next fic coming soon called Why.  
  
Until then Namaarie! 


End file.
